Reach The Moon Koi Koi
by f1uffy5prinkles
Summary: Shit happens. But being reborn in the future where people run around in spandex and very, VERY tight skin suit had to give me a hint. I mean there's also the fact that the world is a bigger place than I expected. Hopefully I can deal with hormonal teenagers and children with powers. Especially for a guy like me with a rabbit quirk. (Cross-posted in Questionable Questing), Semi-AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Elementary Fuckery**

"Good morning class!"

"""Good morning sensei!"""

"Now for today we are going to begin earlier than normal so that everyone can get ready to …."

I tuned out the rest of the sounds coming from the class as I tried to keep attention to the teacher, but my boredom is really affecting that ability to coherently listen. I mean the good thing is that most of the things being to taught to me is somewhat new for the fact that I wasn't really Japanese in this new life of mine.

I mean what would you expect a reincarnator who have never traveled anywhere else other than having lived in a small city in North America for the most of my life. Reincarnating to this new life of mine was pretty much terrorizing. The first year was mostly me crying my ass of for the loss of my parents and siblings from my last life. I didn't even new I would miss them and being in the hands of strangers, whom happen to be this new life's parents made it even worse.

It took me at least 2 more years to get used to them and establish them as my parents. From then on was just building up connections with them. Going on, here I am in this Pre-School today. It was kind of hard to get used to the language as even though I am easily picking up all the symbols and signs in order to speak and right, it's still hard to make do with a conversation. Yet, I am still considered a genius.

Heh, idiots.

Then now that I think about it, there was this saying of being a genius at early age and normal as adults.

…. Right. (_The sarcasm is strong in this one_)

Suddenly I remembered someone calling me out.

"Otokoi-Kun? Can you here me? It's you turn to say."

About remind me and everyone to tell what their quirks are. It is quirk day ya know. Also the day where I was reminded of the fact that I transferred here to this world of Heroes and Villains. It was surprising to find that there were so few Hero schools in the nation from the amount of side characters and people in the Manga and anime.

As I stood up, everyone noticed a huge difference about me.

"Hello everyone. I want say that my quirk is called Moon Rabbit. See …"

Showing my huge white ears with its tips being light pink with my hands and a very fluffy white with a pink tipped short tail.

"But the thing is that I can Jump in the air two times! Like this .."

Jumping surprisingly high, I then proceeded to fell something from within me begin to flow to my legs and all the way to the balls of my foot. In which in turn, produced a small pink glow allowing me to feel what was similar to a surface and proceeded to jump again.

In point, showing that Mario have nothing to do with my quirk as I couldn't hit the ceiling and pop off gold. No, I didn't hit my head. Shut up.

As I hit the ground, I looked up to see some kids giving me the look of awe, some looked displeased, and some just straight up looked smug.

_What? Why the hell do they look so smug! I should be the one that looks smug. Those little shits better not say what I think they will!_

Trying to convince my mind that they wouldn't. It was all still in vain as I remembered that no mater where, what species, or what age. Kids will always be the truest form of humanity and be the little assholes they are even if they don't really mean it.

"WOW, so your like Mario!" _Fuck! Someone just had to fucking say it!_

"Wait, but if you're like an animal because of your quirk. Wouldn't it be better if your Yoshi?" Some random kid I don't know said that.

"Hey, can I ride you?" Said a girl.

_There is so much wrong in just that sentence that I am not going to even touch that with a 10-foot pole. Nor speak to her with that matter now that I see the hungry look of her eyes as she is staring at my ears._

"Now now kids. As much as we want to pet his ears and talk about how he did that. Let's move on with the other ones who haven't gone up." Said the teacher with eyes of pure black.

As I went to sit down, next to my seat. A girl with blond hair stood up and went up.

"Hello everyone! My name's Utsushimi Camie .."

I ignored everything after that as I just smacked my head to the table from my hands as I just heard one of the character's in the manga appear right before my eyes. Raising my head up, I looked at her with my deadpaned eyes. Now that I look even closely.

_Shit. It's the same girl giving my rabbit features bedroom eyes. _

And I noticed that when she used the quirk, some sort of smoke came out of her mouth and transformed into …. Pedo Bear?

_Pedo Bear? Wait ... why is he coming this way … _

_AAAAAAAAHHHH!_

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

I started to run away from the class with the thing chasing me behind. I mean what kind of guy would even want a surprise butt sex!

The day ended with both of us suspended for the week after being chased from a world renown Predatory wanting to stuff me. Going out of school with a face like he has seen a war and the girl next to me with a pouting face. _NO! Fuck You! You don't deserve to pout!_

"I'm sorry." Said a quiet voice next to me.

"Only if you never ever bring up that ... _Pedo Bear_ ever again then I'm fine."

I turned to only see her face look at me with one of shock and happiness.

"WOW! I didn't think there would be someone who new about the meme's of the 21st century!"

"Yeah yeah, I'm leaving now." My face sullen for the fact that my parents will have to ground me from trying to go to the library or use my computer.

"No you don't."

I turned to look at her only to scream as that face she was giving me was not bedroom eyes but a more rapey version of it which a child our age should not have.

The rest of the day went. And the rest of my dignity went with it too.

Surpsingly, the reason why she even approached me is due to the fact that I looked similar to a certain historical trap in a game.

And that is how meet my childhood friend Camie Utsushimi. Or as I like to call her, Memie the Utsu-ShitLord.

* * *

**I am sorry if the chapter is very short but I mean this is technically my first story. I just had to make sure if this even processed thoroughly. **

**The next chapter will have more of my input in the world of superheros and villains. Mostly my made up input because although Kohei Horikoshi made his masterpiece. I still felt that there were more relevant information left out. Hopefully this will be a entertaining story for all of you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late chapter. Shit happens in life and was caught up with the mud throw of it. Mainly, company letting off people and I just so happened to be one of the unlucky few. Later found out that it went bankrupt for the lack of customer. Not that I can do much about it. Now to begin with,**

**bololzz: You'll see in this and later chapters. All I can say for now. **

**Zasshu: This chapter gives a bit of an insight to what the quirk of his is but I'll be further explaining the concept behind it in the next chapter and my own personal insight. Also, when it comes to pairings. I'm kind of leaning toward a harem of few. Like 2 -3 girls. Camie is just one of the potential girls. Mirko would be like 15 or 16, still in hero school. So don't worry there will be a place for her. **

**SPARTPANDA: Thanks :)**

**Now to go off on a small tangent. **

**I absolutely hate the fact that there is no reference to the international policies of quirk laws and how the other countries are dealing with their own problems. Adding the fact that how the fuck can All for One be injured after so many years of being the single king of the underworld by a bootleg Saitama. Even then, he should have at least quirks to defeat All Might! **

**Also, where are the other villains!? There should be at least more dangerous criminal organizations with powerful individuals. I also hate how there's a Hero industry for what it represents. Not that I hate the story in whole. I just hate how people can't interfere with saving others. Like boi, what the hell? **

**I mean look at Gentle. He's a person who originally was as good as a person could be. But somehow people would still be assholes in some form or way. **

**From the way I see it, people are becoming so relied on the Heroes that if they were put in a life or death situation would they in mind, wait to see if there would be a Hero to save them. I honestly prefer vigilants than Heroes. Thus I will try to build a bigger world for this story. With bounty hunters, quirk olympics, and the good ole' shounen action stuff. **

**Now onto the story. **

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Best Friends 101**

"No"

"Yes"

"I said no and that's final."

"You say no, but your mom said yes."

"Camie, I said no. I will not dress up like a girl."

"C'mon! Just do it! Don't let my dreams be dreams!"

"Your dreams died in the 21st century. That crap doesn't work here."

Giving me an eyebrow. She said,

"Even then fam, I still have the final say since your mom and my mom made us playdates for the rest of this week."

"And who's fault is it?"

With her looking away whistling just made me sigh in frustration for the fact that we were both grounded after the school contacted our parents from what transpired the day the incident happened. When our parents arrived, words cannot describe the amount of fury both of our moms did to our bottoms for what we did. I myself didn't do much other than just run away from an illusionary predatorial bear.

My punishment would have been lighter if it wasn't for the fact that I was cursing out in the world like a Scottish sailor drunk and angry. Sadly, I would have gotten away with it if it wasn't for the fact that some of the teachers chasing us heard what I said. Even one of the teachers tripped and face planted on the floor for the amount of language a child said in front of them. In fact, one that should not have as a matter fact. Amazingly, we are still in a world of Anime for the fact that I wouldn't believe it until one of the teacher's jaw dropped.

Literally. Must have been his quirk.

Fun fact: I had a Scottish mother my last life and hooooo boy did I inherit her English accent when it comes to colorful insults.

Moving on, our parents weren't happy. Period. Somehow, this translated into us becoming playdates with one another as a form of apology from the Utsushimi family. Speaking of them, Camie's mother happens to be German opera singer while her father is a CEO of a famous male clothing brand. Huh, maybe explains the limo coming on the school's driveway.

Either way, my parents on the other hand thought it was a bit funny once they saw the camera video of me running away from the illusion.

Even much more when I was jumping all over the hallway like a certain midget hero just to avoid the thing (bear) with a scared face.

At the end of the day, Camie apologized and we went on our merry way. Once I got home it was a whole different story.

***Flashback***

Currently I'm inside the car with my driving us all home with a mad expression. Dad on the other hand had a sheepish expression with rabbit ears hung down on the sides of his face. Speaking of his face, how the hell does he have a build like Arnold Schwarzenegger with rabbit ears and while I am built like a certain sexual trap! _This isn't fair! I want a macho body!_

Anyways, I knew that in a bit of a pickle as I know that I was about to get the ass whooping of my two lives. Adding for the fact that mother's quirk was activated causing her hair to float upwards with a pinkish like fire coming out of it and if one sees closely, some type of aura is covering her.

This in fact confirms that I did have some type of aura from RWBY that went with my quirk. But, that's a story for another time. Just the sight of her current face is pretty much an indication that any reasoning is negligible in front of her.

"What happened."

The sudden voice of my mother cut out any daydreaming I was having currently.

"Well, the thing is that today we were having a show and tell about our quirks."

"And then." Much sterner than the last one. Causing me to flinch for a second.

"A-And, after that Cami-chan went up to show her quirk."

"What did she do."

"W-Well she showed us her quirk. Like some creation or something of sorts that looked like a very familiar bear -"

"What's this bear?" Cutting me off.

_Oh shit!_

"W-Well it was a very cartoonish bear t-that –"

"What's its name because I kept hearing something in English along the lines of your .. language."

And now commenced the 164th meeting between his brain and himself.

_Oh Shit! Oh Shit! Brain what should I tell her!_

**_I don't know bro but were fucked._**

_Operation Unfuck our Fuckups?_

**_NO! It'll just make it worse._**

_What Should we do! I'll get in a big-time trouble if I tell her. She might even take away our privileges from the computer!_

**_Bruh, what else can we do? You're the one that messed up._**

_Shut up! Your me, brain!_

"I'm waiting."

Trying to look for my dad for help. Only for his head to move away from my eyesight looking out the window as if he have seen something interesting. _ You Whipped Traitor!_

"Hurry ~ I don't have all day."

"Well, h-his name was …. _Pedo Bear_."

"What was that?" Appearing a bit confused.

Welp the moment of truth boys. Godspeed me.

"His name was Pedo Bear."

**SNAP**

"**_Hmm, what was that my little Koi?_**"

Scary~

"P-Pedo Bear."

"Where the hell have you hear about this!"

"Camie." _I'm sorry not sorry Camie, but you must take one for the team._

"You're lying." This time my father said with a smirk on his face. That pretty much set me up for the whooping of the century. Fuck you dad.

"The truth or I'll take away your computer and library privileges." This time with a no-nonsense voice.

"Reddit." Surprisingly, it still existed up till this day. Even after 200+ years does it still show to be the number one place to find shitposts and news not many would find on the news.

"You are banned from using such a site and take off your account form it. No computer's or library privileges for the rest of this week that you're suspended."

It was surprisingly light now that I think about it. Mostly that I secretly have a second account. And maybe it was due to the situation that I was in.

Physically sighing, I kind of knew that it was going to happen. But suddenly this happened.

"Also, tomorrow you're going to have a playdate with this girl and good thing for the fact that they happen to live close by." Giving me the face of amusement through the mirror looking back. Seeing my face put the two of them in a good mood for the fact that I was not amused with my additional punishment.

***Flashback Ends***

"Koi Koi!" Screamed Camie on my face surprising me for both giving me a nickname and waking me up from my recollections of the past.

"Koi Koi?"

"Yeah fam, what else should I call you? Rabid boy?"

"No Camie, just no." God the amount of No's I'm saying today. This girl has my work cut out for me.

"Pwetty pwease. UWU? … Wait where you going? Hey. HEY! GET BACK HERE!"

"No! Never say that ever!"

Running away, I turned to see her chasing me still holding the dress in her hands. Well, for kid like her she can run fast. But in the end, she's no match for my awesome stamina.

That was until she started to bawl behind myself.

Looking around, I saw her on the ground holding her knee and saw a red scrap mark that looked painful now that I see it. Knowing the hero in me is calling me out did I run towards her to make sure if she was in any more pain and needed to be administered first aid. As I walked closer to her, I noticed something a bit off.

The color on the injured part of her skin seems to be bright red. Many wouldn't notice it at first but what I meant by this is the fact that the color looks very solid. Only then once I was in front of her did I find out that I was correct in my assumption.

"Haha, got you." Startling me from the amount of strength coming from her as she threw me down on the floor.

"I knew it!" Seeing her quirk's illusion started to face away.

With her face up against mine, we finally got to see our features from one another.

I mean, noticing that many of the characters in the Anime will be like a mini-me from their current appearance. Camie stayed somewhat true to this assumption only for her face to have more baby fat on her cheeks making her look like a squirrel.

Then again, she's still the same as we meet in class with her eyes looking towards my ears with a heavy look. Having said that, I knew that if I tried to move in any way would she still have me pinned down underneath her and the fact that I couldn't hurt her makes my situation a predicament.

"You know what, let's make a deal." Resigning to myself.

"Whad'ya got fam?"

"I'll let your touch it -"

"Deal." Reaching her hands to my ears only to stop her.

"ONLY! If you put away that dress."

Contemplating, it took her awhile to accept the deal as I saw frown. It then brightened as she reached to shake my hands. Just as she was about to reach my ears, and if I look closely. I can see a hand sneakily reaching my tail. _Cheeky girl._

Unknown to Otokoi, a random ball was flying towards his head. Camie noticed it with wide eyes which he caught on to turn to his side.

Only for pain to strike.

"**STRIKE!**"

"Gah!"

My head turned to the side as I felt pain in my cheek. Thus, making me fall to the floor like one would see in a soccer match when the ball just hits the face.

Looking up to yell at the asshole that hit me with the ball only to find myself gaping at the shier disbelief that I am seeing.

"WHAT! GOT SOMETHING YA WANNA SAY!"

Maybe insulted from how I was gaping at her like a fish out of the water. I mean, who couldn't when you see a future in the making big titty goth girlfriend hellhound.

(**AN: I am stupid and horny, sue me.**)

"Well excuse me, who wouldn't look at you like that. You hit my fam with your ball! Screw you, you mangy dog!"

Well personally, I like to see her as a sexy bi- ...… well that's when she grows up.

"Well ain't ye a shite for sore eyes."

_Oh god she's Scottish! EVEN BETTER!_

"You mean you crappy dog girl!"

For some reason unexplainable, that did more damage than it was anticipated as our unknown doggo crumpled to the ground.

"I'm sorry …"

As much as I wanted to comment on this scene, I was reminded of the pain. _Ow…_

"Shut up. Say sorry to him first." Pointing to me.

"Sorry."

At least she apologized and looked like she meant it. Can't let my future waifu get sad.

Hopefully we get to introduce one another and maybe, get her address so that I can visit.

No, I will not be a stalker.

.

.

.

Okay I totally am because this right here in front of me is an ARA ARA in the making.

***Scene Break***

Camie is confused.

I mean for the fact that her new "best friend" is on the ground looking at the weird dog girl with a weird look.

Shouldn't he be at least angry for the ball to hit him?

Well looking at it more closely, he does have good taste in adorableness. That innocent look of the intruder is pretty cute to boot.

The whole appearance of the unknown girl reminded her of something she saw in some hentai online.

Well yes, she knew about it for the fact that her parents forgot to turn on parental control. It's mainly the reason why she became friends with Otokoi in the first place. As bad and shameful as it sounds, at least they become good ones enough to be considered best friends in the short two-day weekend they meet each other.

"Hey, since we're all good you want to boogie and be friends." Her mom always said that strangers are just friends you haven't talked to yet, unless they did you wrong which they have to pay back the same hostility tenfold.

"_sniff_ .. sure, but can I get my ball back?"

"Oh right, here you go." Otokoi stood up to grab the soccer ball right by his side to give it back to her.

"Sooooo, what's your name and quirk?"

"Uhm, my name is Haruki Reo and my quirk is called Hellhound I think. Mainly because I can make hot flames but because of the heat pretty much made my skin kind of black. I have wolf parts which makes my sense of smell strong. Also, you two smell good. Especially you rabbit guy, "

_Now that I think about it, what __**is**__ his quirk because I remember he said that it was more than just being a fluffy good boi rabbit? _Camie thought.

"My names Otokoi Usagiyama del Torre and my quirk is an interesting one. My quirk's name was made up at the spur of the moment which was named Moon Rabbit for convenience sake. Well my mom's side of the family has an interesting quirk which they named soul force as they are the very few cases where they create their own form of energy and matter. Making it a well-researched quirk. Although everyone gains a form of strength enhancement and minor body shield, they all have another quirk in a-"

""WAIT, WHAT!?""

Oto covered his ears for how loud it was and the two being right next to him.

"Yes, and let me explain. Well, the interesting part of it is that we gain abilities that come in great varieties. From being able to create something like magic circles with different actions to be able to control something as similar as fire in some way. But the interesting part is that they are the truest representation of ourselves, I think."

"To many words bro. Please say it in 20 words or less." Said the ash skinned girl.

"Family only quirk. Gives us two quirk's in a sense. These quirk's are the truest ability that suits us and defines us. We make energy, practice enough and we are literally invincible." He said.

"Still not 20 words bro." This time Camie whined.

"Yeah but it kind of sucks having this part of my quirk."

""WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT SUCKS!?"" The two females couldn't help but deadpan in anger.

Otokoi got scared for a bit. Even with his additional years of dealing with women from his past life still didn't help him get over the fact that the female species can scare men.

"Wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa-" Especially for the fact that they are shaking him with their hands on his shoulders.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN YOU EASTER REJECT!?" Reo being the dominant one, screamed at his face.

"Stop!" Pushing their hands off. "Let me freaking explain for God's sake." He huffed in frustration. He looked to see if they were finally going to listen which seems to be the case as they were looking at them with seriousness.

"Hurry up. We don't have all day." Camie growled.

"Yeah." Reo joined in.

Contemplating, he said "The thing I meant is that these abilities don't usually come to us at the age of 4 like every other person. We have to look for it our own."

"That kind of suck."

"It honestly does. But hey, at least once we find out do we automatically know how to use it. I mean I pretty much have an A-ranking quirk (1) in the making."

"How? What the hell do you mean by that!?"

"Ever heard of the #1 Russian hero Gram?"

"Oh yeah, he was pretty badass, and his quirk too is kind of amazing. I wish I get to meet him." Camie obviously responded to this question.

"Well the thing is that he's a cousin of mine that we talk to."

"Que?" Reo was confused. When in doubt, answer in Spanish.

"Your part Russian too?" Camie gave Otokoi a perplexed look.

"No, I'm part Mexican. Most of our family resides in Mexico while we have one or two in each 1st world country. We tend to have an annual gathering. That's where I met him. He's pretty chill and cool. Think of use more like ahh … what's that word. Uhhhh. Ah, a clan yes. Kind of like that."

Remembering the fact that he literally looks like a knock off Siegfried. Not only that but he also met surprisingly a few well known international vigilantes and villains. Life really liked punch him in the gut with the fact that the world is bigger than what it seems. Japan and a few other countries are the actual ones who happen to be backwards when it comes to the laws in public quirk usage. Mainly in part of the type of government we have today.

Not that I will tell anybody any of this because of what great grandpa said, "This shit right here, if anybody found out. Will open a great fucking can of worms that will fuck us and them 7 ways to Sunday."

He was smart for the fact that he lived to 137 years old. Looked like he could have been a coward yet somehow was the one who whipped the more dangerous villains of our families with just his cane.

Fear the cane bitches because our Rambo-like grandpa can whip their asses, quirk or not.

Going back from his monologue.

"Damn bro, did you at least get his autograph, and can you get me one?" This time Camie looks at Otokoi with wonder.

"Sure, next time I see him I'll do that. Then again you're the last one who haven't really told us what you quirk actually was." Otokoi knew it personally what it was but he really didn't know much about it.

"Sure. So, here's the thing. My quirk is called Glamor which lets me make fake pictures that looks real and smells real but can't really touch much except for a light tap."

Somehow breathing out a smoke-like substance, it forms a two small cartoonish dog that jumped towards the and to our dismay. It felt like a small light tap on our bodies while the two poofed.

"I'm sorry, but your quirk kind of sucks." Said Reo.

_To be honest it kind of isn't. If I remember correctly, it is awakening that can empower quirks into new heights. Yet, there's also an international public secret called evolution where the quirk transforms with the body in order to in the words of my Greek villainous shotacon cousin, "Fuck with physics so much that just the mere sight of it is pure utter bullshit." _

_Believe me, I've called my grandpa out once he told me he can create anything from a certain reach. I mean, I literally saw him __**create**__ more time. Fucking gave me the spooks when I saw everything turn grey as the world __**slowed**__ down. After that, I introduced him to the wonders of Jojo. _

**Ding: New Title**

**I See, You're a Man Who Cultures**

_After that I never knew I could cry with happiness of seeing an old buff man beating the ever loving shit of a cartel boss with nothing but his fists. _

"A-and, and you're a hot dog that should wear a hot dog costume!" Camie screamed with fury.

This then caused her to growl at the blondie. "Shut up!" In which Reo suddenly jumped at her.

"Screw you then!" Camie, for some intents or purposes. Executed a somewhat perfect German Supplex. It was somewhat because she still hit her head while flipping Reo at her back.

And now Otokoi couldn't help but groan for the fact that he had two 4 year olds crying at his feet with the two holding their heads groaning in pain.

"Well, this is my life now."

* * *

**Hopefully all of you would be satisfied with todays chapter. **

**Also looking for a Beta Reader that can help me with this story. If anyone wants to then just message me. Would absolutely love it if this happens as soon as possible. **

**Constructive criticism is also appreciated in the chat. Otherwise, go crazy. Thank you. **


End file.
